


浮上水面

by buzhi



Series: 人鱼 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi
Summary: 总之先试试这里讲了关于可怜的弗朗塞尔的故事





	1. Chapter 1

人鱼，这一神秘而又美丽的生物，原本以为不过是吟游诗人的杜撰，只存在于传说故事中而已。  
奥尔什方屏住呼吸，一动不动地躲在礁石后，夜晚的海面未起波澜，月光下的胴体闪闪发亮，人鱼棕色的短发湿嗒嗒地黏在它的后颈，水珠顺着那挺直的脊梁滚落下来，滑落到他看不见的那个地方；光滑的鱼尾泛着银光，尾鳍充满力量地拍打水面，和潮水的声音相得益彰。他一来到海边就发现了它，要不是那藏于水面下的鱼尾时不时地击打水面，他几乎要忘记那是一条人鱼，情不自禁地要趟水上前，去抚摸那完美的肉体。  
真是，太棒了。  
他本来是想查看一下明早就要出航的船上货物的情况的，可他现在连一个步子都迈不动，眨一下眼睛都不愿意。他这是在做什么呢？  
仰着头的人鱼看着月亮，长时间地沉默不语。人鱼的歌声飘荡在每一个坐在海边酒馆角落吟游诗人的故事里，它们时而是水手迷航时的灯塔，时而是使帆船沉没的塞壬，时而是贪婪嗜血的捕猎者，时而是爱情悲剧的主人公。但所有的故事都讲了同一个主题：无论如何人鱼都是作为不愿意和人类一起生存的妖物存在的。身为四大名门之一福尔唐家的巨龙首远洋船队船长的奥尔什方心知肚明。但是此刻，他迫切地想要知道，人鱼是在做什么、它的歌声会是什么样子、它的正面又会是怎样的一幅绝景……他着了魔，丢了魂，然后，他看到了那双闪闪发亮的蓝色眼睛。  
——用漂亮来形容这张脸是不合适的，因为应当有更好的词藻才能够赞美这幅容貌。人鱼的眼睛就像他见过的响晴的天空，纯净又明朗，眼神中满是无辜又有些紧张。它的嘴不安地抿着，喉头上下耸动，浑身上下结实的肌肉紧绷，美好的线条外没有任何多余的部分……人鱼的正面就这样伴着海风的湿润，完全展示在奥尔什方面前。  
“这可真是，太棒了！”人鱼仿佛受到惊吓一般，一下钻到海面底下。奥尔什方才懊恼地发觉自己情不自禁喊出了声音，急忙凫水上前，可哪里还有人鱼的踪影了呢？   
这可能是他最后一次见到人鱼了。尽管如此，奥尔什方依旧感谢战争神哈罗妮能够赐予他这样珍贵的经历，这会是他奥尔什方一辈子的财富。他把脸埋在海水里，决定把这件事烂在肚子里。  
要是能再见到一次就好了。  
奥尔什方也没有想到这再一次居然这么快。  
他的好友弗朗塞尔被找到了他的物件中有海盗骷髅头标志的项链，不仅如此还涉嫌与海盗勾结畏罪潜逃，一艘船的人生死不明，奥尔什方也派了船只前往搜寻，然而只找到从天火号上逃出的几个船员缩在救生船里，传达了海盗凿了他们的船底，还绑架了弗朗塞尔的消息。正当奥尔什方万分焦虑之际，弗朗塞尔居然奇迹般地抱着一块浮木漂到了他的船只附近。被救起来的弗朗塞尔由于受到了惊吓和太过疲惫，接连睡了三天三夜，但实际上，除了一些好得差不多的伤痕和轻微的缺水和饥饿，他的身体状况并不是太糟糕。  
这可真是奇怪啊……但能够平安无事实在是太好了。奥尔什方在回到陆地上之前一直都在看护朋友，弗朗塞尔昏睡中嘟囔着的人鱼，就当作是他惊吓过度的胡话比较好，毕竟那些存心想要陷害他的人可还躲在暗处。  
船终于靠了岸。奥尔什方这才稍稍安下心来，前几日，几乎是弗朗塞尔被他们救起来的同一天，那伙海盗就被不知道是谁用海草捆了丢在船上顺流漂到岸上，乖乖地把受人指使诬陷并绑架弗朗塞尔的事一五一十全招了，而奥尔什方救下的船员提供的证言大大减轻了弗朗塞尔的嫌疑。奥尔什方把弗朗塞尔送回艾因哈特府上，便积极地继续为这件事奔走。  
可那些人还是不肯放过可怜的弗朗塞尔，奥尔什方还一无所获，弗朗塞尔就被神圣裁判所的人带走进行宗教审问。所谓审问还真是半点都不合理，这样的话奥尔什方也只能在心里这样想，让人从海边那个的落魔崖跳入海中，如果真的是无辜之人，那么灵魂就会得到神明拯救，肉体由战争神哈罗妮接受；但是如果是有罪之人，就不会下沉被哈罗妮接受，而是漂浮在海面上，由神圣裁判所的人进行制裁。这明明就是挂着审问之名的处刑啊！  
奥尔什方深知他这位好友的脾性，为了证明自己的清白，为了捍卫家族的名誉，弗朗塞尔是真的会跳下去的。奥尔什方只来得及让大副科朗蒂奥找人尽快到落魔崖抢人，自己就先冲到了那里。然而，他只看到了弗朗塞尔跳下去的那一瞬间，潮水吞没了弗朗塞尔。  
奥尔什方红着眼揪住审问官的衣领，结果发现了藏在层层衣物下的带有海盗骷髅头标志的项链。  
这场宗教审问被证明是无效的，弗朗塞尔证明了自己的清白，可他本来就是无辜，为什么还要多此一举呢？伊修加德一向实行的是闭关锁国政策，对外海上交通一直是由四大名门管理，海盗想要肢解四大名门的原因由此可见。奥尔什方沉浸在悲痛和焦虑之中，在深夜翻了第二十三个身还睡不着后，他披上衣服，不知不觉地就走到了上次遇见人鱼的那个岸边。  
海洋一向是无情的。并不是说它是多么残忍，但它的确是不够仁慈的，它可以帮助他们顺利运输物资、给他们提供食物和资源，也可以简简单单吞噬人的生命，下一秒又重归风平浪静。  
今天也是晴朗的月夜啊。奥尔什方看着海面上月亮倒影，波澜被海风推动，越起越大……不对劲，海面下好像有东西要冒出来了。  
奥尔什方再一次见到了人鱼。他永远都不会忘记，棕发的人鱼托着他的朋友浮上了水面，他的朋友闭着眼睛，但依旧看得清胸膛的起伏。奥尔什方说不出话，他张大着嘴，看着他的朋友和人鱼一同向他靠近。那人鱼只露出了上半身，要不是奥尔什方之前见过它，还注意到人鱼藏在头发里的小小的耳鳍，真的要以为带来他朋友的不过是一个普通的人类。  
月光下的海面波澜不起，人鱼的身上泛着银光，像是披上了一层轻纱。人鱼来到奥尔什方面前，把弗朗塞尔托上岸，抬头看着他，张了张嘴，却没有发出声音，随后皱了皱眉头，闭上了嘴轻轻歪头，是在犹豫说什么吗？奥尔什方无论如何都控制不住了，他一把紧紧抓住人鱼的手，嘴里接连蹦出赞美的语句：”你可真是太棒了！你那健美的肉体像烈火一般炙烤着我被冰凉的海风吹冷的心。我可以冒犯地体验一下你那有一丝缺憾的肌肉力量吗？”  
人鱼红了脸，睁大了那双美丽的蓝眼睛，然后猛地挣开奥尔什方的手，潜到海底下去了。


	2. 光的视角

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总之还是试试

光只不过是来看看月亮。  
终于获得许可能够浮上水面来做任务，几乎所有的一切对光来说都是新鲜的。作为人鱼一族当代的最强战士，他还真不好意思说自己没有来到水面上。结果，这样兴奋的自己放松了警惕，和一个人类碰面了。  
人鱼从来都知道人类的存在，毕竟在它们头上天天驶来驶去的船只可不是假的。但是，因为祖上流传已久的人类威胁论，即使没有所谓绝对不可接触的禁令，它们也一直都在与人类保持着距离。  
光记得在他小时候听过的故事里，人类阴险狡诈、贪婪又丑陋，是人鱼绝对要远离的生物。这样的光警惕地偷瞧着那个人类，这个人类好像和想象中的不一样——起码他挺好看的：像是照进水中的太阳的颜色在这个人类的眼中闪着光，海风吹动人类的头发——看起来柔顺又光滑，不知道和海草比较起来怎么样……这样想着，不知不觉，光就被海水带动着和人类面对面了，直到那个人类发出惊呼才回过神来，猛地一头扎回水中才后知后觉自己没必要要这么慌张。  
被人类发现才不是什么问题，光这次上来，也有和人类接触的尝试在其中。近几个月来出现了大量的人鱼失踪的事件，矛头全指向了人类。且先不说人类是怎么发现人鱼的，“被发现”的立场只会使人鱼更加被动，一向躲在暗处自以为掌握主动权的人鱼对现状感到很不满意，于是派遣了像光这样有极强战斗力又能够与人类交流的战士对人类进行观察和试探性的接触。  
——可是计划中的接触也不是这样的接触！被那个人类发现完全就是失误！再次出发，光便一路跟踪到了海盗的基地，发现了人类社会中的贩卖人鱼的地下团伙，也同时发现了偷偷追查这个团伙的弗朗塞尔。在确认了弗朗塞尔对人鱼友好的态度后，光一直明里暗里地协助着弗朗塞尔，包括偷偷救出弗朗塞尔并凭着弗朗塞尔的指引一直找到可靠的船。  
如果我也有腿的话，真的方便很多啊，光一边这样想着，一边用手在海盗船底开出一个个洞，既可以游泳，也可以上岸，人类这个条件真不错啊。发现船底出现数量惊人的洞而数量还不断增加的海盗们惊慌失措，开始不约而同地都往海里跳。……之前的话收回，人类这也太麻烦了吧，这么密密麻麻的人不仅会造成污染而且对海底的人鱼来说也会产生心理阴影的。光作为海底世界的良心感到很难受，可还是按照弗朗塞尔之前的建议用人类的方式将他们送上了岸。  
心想这下事件便会得到解决的光，回到聚居地后却又得到了解救人鱼的任务。  
所以说人类这也太麻烦了吧！话是这么说，作为人鱼一族当代的最强战士、海底世界的良心、万能的打工仔——被使命感驱使的光还是选择了继续追查。说实话在海面上活动了长时间，光对自己干燥的皮肤感到担忧，却只能匆匆忙忙地保养一下鳞片就出发了。  
所以才说人类的条件真不错啊，都不怕那么糟糕的环境的。凭着星星和海德林的指引，寻找弗朗塞尔的光来到了从未见过的地方。这里潮水汹涌、暗礁密布，真不知道弗朗塞尔这样脆弱的人类为什么要到这种地方。光四处搜寻不到弗朗塞尔，无聊地趴在一块礁石上等待，这里的海域边上是一处断崖，崖顶发出的人类味道混合在一起实在是不舒服，他认出了弗朗塞尔的，想着不会发声的他如何才能通过这么远的距离通过以太连接准确地和弗朗塞尔交流——弗朗塞尔却一下缩短了与他之间的距离。面前的海面溅起了一朵巨大的浪花，还在试图和弗朗塞尔的光一下被打入海中。  
这下不用费力建立以太连接了，他本来就不擅长做这种事情，可是更不擅长看见受伤的人。弗朗塞尔的情况看上去很不好，人类这样是无法在海中生存的。光决定拿出敏菲利亚出发前交给他的珍珠，人鱼的眼泪化作的珍珠据说可以让含着他的人类在海中呼吸，原本是打算和人类代表接洽时接人下来谈判时用的——但是都这个时候了。光一把捏开弗朗塞尔的嘴，在海水灌满他的口腔前一口作气将珍珠塞了进去，确认珍珠的确起效后便急忙带着他去寻求雅修特拉的帮助。  
光不知道弗朗塞尔之前到底经历了什么，只知道掉进海中的弗朗塞尔伤得很重。虽然在海里的弗朗塞尔能够呼吸，在雅修特拉的帮助下也治好了伤，可依旧昏迷不醒。  
——人类还是属于陆地的。光呼唤海德林，得到的是这样的答复。去海面上吧。光准备将弗朗塞尔送回陆地上，靠近岸边时，透过月光的折射，光看见了那个人类。  
他记得这个人类，这个奇奇怪怪但是并不让他感到讨厌的人类，而这个人类就在海德林指引的岸边。即便如此，光躲在水面下焦虑地游来游去，还是有些犹豫，不敢靠近那个人类。  
——但是，如果是这个人类的话，一定不会伤害对人鱼友好的弗朗塞尔的……或许也不会伤害人鱼。光有些自暴自弃，反正他都见过人鱼了，见过自己了。使弗朗塞尔在水中呼吸的珍珠就快要失效，光浮上了水面。  
那个人类在看向这里。光托着弗朗塞尔，慢慢地向岸边游去。  
那个人类为什么一直在看向这里。光低着头，却仍然感受到人类炽热的视线黏在他身上一动不动。你这个人类不是见过人鱼了吗有什么好看的啊！我明明很小心地把尾巴藏在水面下了！  
终于将弗朗塞尔平安送到岸边，想着要和这个人类交代一下好好照顾弗朗塞尔的光，抬头试图建立以太连接，却被吸进了人类的瞳孔中。  
——这个人类真的好看。不是说美貌，而是说长得招人喜欢。在不能浮上海面之前，光一直注视着投射进海中的太阳，海面上的其他不一定是光喜欢的，但是那上面的太阳、月亮和星辰……一切一切海面上发出光芒的东西，光都喜欢。他在海面下注视了许久。  
而这个人类的眼睛，在闪着光。这可真是奇怪，人类是这种眼睛会发光的生物吗？  
光的以太连接建立再一次失败了。他走神了。那个人类趁他不注意一把抓住了他的手——那双手可真烫！光几乎要被烫伤了！来不及听清那个人类的话语，更不要说建立以太连接交流了，光再次猛地一头扎回水中。  
——所以说计划中的接触才不是这样的接触！被那个人类发现完全就是失误！


End file.
